nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Takumi Kawagoe
Takumi Kawagoe is a Nintendo programmer that specializes in camera programming and cinematics. He is most known for his work on ''Super Mario 64'''s camera, as well as most cinematics on the Zelda series since ''Ocarina of Time''. Since ''Super Mario Sunshine'', he has been part of Nintendo's movie produciton group, which lends cinematic supervision and direction on several games. Game Works * ''Pilotwings'' (1990) - Programmer * ''Kirby's Dream Course'' (1994) - Map CAD Programmer * ''Star Fox 2'' (1995, canceled) - Programmer * ''Super Mario 64'' (1996) - Camera Programmer * ''Wave Race 64'' (1996) - Demo Sequence Programmer * ''Special Tee Shot'' (1996) - Map Designer * ''Mario Kart 64'' (1996) - Demo Sequence Programmer * ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (1998) - Cinema Scene Director * ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' (2000) - Cinema Scene Director * ''Luigi's Mansion'' (2001) - Ending Design * ''Pikmin'' (2001) - Demo Support * ''Super Mario Sunshine'' (2002) - Demo Design * ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' (2002) - Demo Design * ''Mario Kart: Double Dash‼'' (2003) - Demo Design * ''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures'' (2004) - Demo Design * ''Pikmin 2'' (2004) - Demo Design * ''Mario Superstar Baseball'' (2005) - Movie Support * ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' (2006) - Cinema Scene Director * ''Mario Strikers Charged'' (2007) - Intro Movie Supervisor * ''Mario Super Sluggers'' (2008) - Movie Support * ''New Play Control! Pikmin'' (2008) - Demo Design * ''New Play Control! Pikmin 2'' (2009) - Demo Design * ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' (2009) - Demo Scene Director * ''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword'' (2011) - Cinema Scene Planning * ''Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon'' (2013) - Cinematic Design Supervisor * ''Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D'' (2013) - Movie 3D Conversion Support * ''Pikmin 3'' (2013) - Demo * ''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze'' (2014) - Cinematics Supervisor * ''Pikmin Short Movies'' (2014) - Movie Supervision * ''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild'' (2017) - Cinematic Design * ''Super Mario Maker 2'' (2019) - Cinematic Design Special Thanks * ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'''' (2004) * [[Metroid Prime: Hunters|''Metroid Prime: Hunters]] (2006) * ''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' (2007) * ''Super Mario Galaxy'' (2007) * ''Mario Kart Wii'' (2008) * ''Punch-Out!!'' (Wii) (2009) * ''The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks'' (2009) * ''Metroid: Other M'' (2010) * ''Donkey Kong Country Returns'' (2010) * ''Mario Kart 7'' (2011) * ''Kiki Trick'' (2012) * ''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' (2012) * ''New Super Mario Bros. U'' (2012) * ''Game & Wario'' (2013) * ''New Super Luigi U'' (2013) * ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD'' (2013) * ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds'' (2013) * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U (2014) * ''Mario Party 10'' (2015) * Star Fox Zero – The Battle Begins (2016) * ''Paper Mario: Color Splash'' (2016) * ''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Expansion Pass'' (2017) * ''Super Mario Party'' (2018) * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (2018) Interview * Nintendo Power: Inside Zelda: Twilight Princess (archived) * Iwata Asks: Twilight Princess * Iwata Asks: Ocarina of Time 3D: Original Staff Category:Nintendo people Category:Programmers